Jealousy
by sDan12
Summary: Tori trusts Hayner with her secret: her crush on Seifer. When Hayner tells Seifer out of jealousy, it only brings the two closer. But how will Hayner handle this? And will he stand in the way of Tori and Seifer's happiness? Seifer x OC
1. Chapter 1

**I was going to make this a one-shot but I think this will be better if I make with multiple chapters. So this is going to have nothing to do with heartless for now…but maybe later. I also needed something to write while I think up the next chapters for my other stories. And I'm sorry if I'm not working on a story that you enjoy. I constantly have new ideas come into my mind and I have to write them down! And than I have a hard time thinking for the other ones…sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I do own Tori, who is my OC.**

I sat on the hill, looking at the sunset, tears streaming down my face. Hayner had gotten upset with me because he found out that I had a crush on Seifer. And than he went and found Seifer and told him! I felt like such an idiot, thinking that Hayner was going to understand. He's liked Olette forever, so why couldn't he like let me like Seifer? It wasn't like I was going out with him. Kinda wish I was though.

And than the moment that Seifer had found out. I had been watching from one of the streets. Seifer looked up at me with his blue eyes. That's when I felt myself start to cry and I ran. Now I'm here.

I heard footsteps approach behind me. "What do you want, Hayner?" I asked rather harshly. I didn't want to see him right now, not after what he just did.

I than heard Olette's sweet voice and found myself instantly relieved. "It's me, Tori." Olette came and sat beside me. I instantly started crying again and Olette just hugged me to her. "He's just jealous" Olette said. I took my head off her shoulder and gave her a questioning look.

"Hayner" she said. That made sense. But I honestly thought that he had liked Olette. "I thought he liked you?" I said. She shook her head and smiled at me. "He likes you. When you told him that you liked Seifer, he got jealous. He didn't like the idea of the girl he liked being in love with his number one enemy."

"Well he didn't have to go and be a jerk! I trusted him!" I said, bursting into tears again.

Olette looked over her shoulder. " It think there's someone here that want's to see you" she said letting me go. I turned my back to her and crossed my arms. "I don't want to talk to Hayner right now. I hate him" I said. I didn't want to see Hayner ever again. I didn't care if he like me but he was not going to just come back and apologize and act like everything's okay.

"It's not Hayner" I heard a deeper voice say. That voice was right behind me, and fairly close. But I knew that voice.

I turned around to see Seifer standing behind me. He was a few inches taller than me and he was fairly close. My chest could almost touch him. His face was only a few inches from mine.

"What do you want? Here to make fun of me?" I whispered. His eyes were staring at mine. I looked at him scar closer up now, wondering how he even got it.

"Is that what you think?" he said. I instantly burst into tears, taking a step back. I didn't know what I thought! I wasn't sure if Seifer was here to comfort me or just tell me I'm being stupid and that me liking him was crazy. He looked pretty serious, though.

If only I hadn't ran, just rolled my eyes and said "whatever" than maybe he wouldn't think anything of it. And I wouldn't be here right this moment.

I covered my face with my eyes, knowing that my face was starting to get red. I was so embarrassed. I didn't want Seifer to see my cry. He would probably make fun of me. He was a little mean but I couldn't help but love him.

I felt cool hands clutch my wrists and pull them from my face. I looked up to see Seifer centimeters from my face.

With his hands still around my wrists, he slowly leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked at first. It took a few seconds for me to realize what was happening before I began to kiss him back. But the moment I did, his left hand slid up my cheek to hold my face while the other clutched my other still clutched my wrist. My right hand, the one he released, slid up to the crook of his elbow.

The kiss was slow and passionate at first, but than became more urgent and necessary, like the world was close to an end. He kissed me repeatedly. He bit my lip but I decided to tease him and not let him in. He bit again, harder. It made me lip hurt and opened my mouth slightly. He took the opportunity. His tongue ran over the roof of my mouth, making something in my stomach flare up.

He started kissing down my chin to my neck before I stiffened up. Seifer took notice, pulled away, and gave me a questioning look. I didn't look back at him, I was staring at Hayner, who stood there a few feet away looking super pissed off. Seifer turned to look at him and before I knew it, the boys looked like the had daggers in their eyes. They stared at each other before Hayner looked at me, heartbroken.

He turned around and ran off, making me feel super guilty.

**I don't think that this was a bad starter chapter but I do apologize for not starting it at an earlier period of time. I get bored with the stories when the characters take it too slow. So I figured I'd start here. I've been watching animes the past few weeks, so I haven't been updating like I should. Sorry! And I'm gonna try not to put lemon in there. But there might be some scenes that, if you don't like making out, than you might not wanna read. It will probably go a little more descriptive than what's on this chapter. I might change the rating. Who knows? Anyway review, follow, and favorite! Night peoples!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry that I made people wait for this chapter but here it is! I've been watching this anime: the Slayers. And I absolutely love it! I finished the first season and it was awesome! Anyway, here is your chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Tori's POV**

Things with Hayner hadn't been good lately. He wouldn't talk to me, just glare at Seifer every time he saw him.

When we were in our hangout, Hayner would glance at me more than often. And every time he did, it was as if he was about to burst into tears. But he tried to stay strong. But everybody could see that something was wrong. It had been two weeks since he had talked to me, and I know that I've lost a best friend.

Seifer and I have been doing well. Even though I believed that Seifer was kissing me because he was sorry for me, it wasn't anything like that. We hadn't spent every day together but it was damn close to it.

And despite what anybody would think, I hadn't softened up Seifer up one bit. He was still that badass kid that everybody thought he was. And Hayner, Pence and Olette still couldn't stand him or any of his friends. Seifer and his friends couldn't stand them either.

Seifer must have told them to leave me alone or something cause they didn't throw many insults at me. I still got the occasional red head joke, but nothing else.

Seifer and I didn't spend the day with me, he knew that I didn't like his friends and I didn't necessarily like his either. So, at the end of the day, we would meet at Sunset hill or he'd come over to my house and spend time together just like we were doing now. But for some reason, he never wanted me over at his house.

We were sitting on my bed, watching a movie. He was laying down on my bed with my head on shoulder and his arm around mine. We normally would talk a lot but he could tell there was something on my mind. So he just left me alone.

The movie was soon over and Seifer left. He kissed me good night and left.

I went back to my bedroom and I cried about Hayner, He was my best friend, why was he doing this to me?

Seifer's POV

Something was on her mind. I knew it. Our movie nights weren't normally like this. Normally she would talk about anything and everything. It was probably Hayner. She probably having regrets about me. Especially with Hayner not talking to her. He's her best friend! And he's just going to ignore her!

The thought bothered me more than anything. I sighed. Even my friends noticed that Hayner was more pissed at me than he ever had been. Than again, they didn't know that she was with me.

I smirked. I liked that thought. She was with me. I always thought that she would end up with Hayner. I knew he liked her. The look in his eyes clearly said that.

I remembered when I first saw her.

_*Flashback*_

It was almost a week to the school year and I was sitting on the beach in my swim trunks with Rai, Fuu, and Vivi.

"Hey Seifer" Rai said. I looked over to see him sitting on the beach, looking at Fuu, who was walking in the water with Vivi.

"Yeah?" I asked in a bored tone. The beach was the only idea I had today. There was nothing to do and nobody else to hang out with. And this was the one thing to do that I hoped Hayner and his stupid friends wouldn't think of doing. And it's not like I could hang out at home, not there.

"We need to have some fun this year, you know?" he said carefully, probably not wanting to piss me off. "I mean, last year was boring. We didn't go anywhere, didn't have any girlfriends, and we constantly got fights into fights with Hayner and his stupid friends."

I thought about each thing he said. We didn't really go anywhere, there was nothing to do in this stupid small town. Nothing but hang out with friends. And of course there were no girls here! Well there were girls, but we had grown up with all of them. And after you grow up with somebody, you tend to either become friends them or learn embarrassing things that made you not want to hang out with them.

As for Hayner and his friends, they were annoying. He was obnoxious and stupid. Nothing made sense in his head! The thought of him just irked me!

"Speaking of Hayner…" I heard Rai mutter.

I turned to my left and saw Hayner and his friends down at the other end of the beach. It wasn't hard to see them, there wasn't anybody else p on the beach.

The only person I didn't see was the short, fat kid. He wasn't with them. Rai started to talk again but I shushed him. I was curious to know why that other kid wasn't with them.

All I heard was Hayner say "He's picking up his cousin Toby."

I snickered. Great, we were going to have another guy here like Hayner. That sucks. I looked back at Rai. He heard exactly what I had and made a face. He didn't want another one.

"Pence!" I heard them shout. We all looked in that direction. There was Pence walking with another girl.

She wasn't the hottest but she definitely was not ugly. The girl had red hair that went down slightly past her shoulders. Some of her hair was put into braids and ringed to the back of her head. She had a strange shade of green eyes. She was fairly pretty in her bikini top and shorts.

Her body didn't look good though. She had a small chest and you could see the ribs poking out. Her arms and legs looked like twins. Either this girl had some kind of disease or she was starving herself to death.

Pence went up to his friends and introduced the girl. "This is Tori, my cousin" he said.

Tori. I had heard the name wrong.

They talked for a few minutes before I heard something interesting. "Just watch out for Seifer and his gang. Their a bunch of jackasses" I heard Hayner say.

"We're right here dumb ass" I said, laying down on my towel and not looking at him. It went silent. I looked up to them staring at us.

"Mind your own business, you dirty assed brat" Tori said. Her friends turned around to stare at her. She smirked and layed down on her towel. I snickered and layed back on my own towel.

This was going to be a good year with that spitfire in town.

_*End of Flashback*_

I remembered how I thought that she was badass. I couldn't have been more wrong.

Tori could spout a good insult but she couldn't hurt anything. Even though she was good with words, Tori still preferred to sit in the back and stay quiet. I'm glad that summer started, though.

I could spend as much time as I wanted with her.

I came to my house and looked around.

I know that she wanted to meet my family, it wasn't hard to tell. I sighed. This house was dirty. There were dishes piled in the sink, several game stations scattered in the living room, and dirty laundry everywhere.

I sighed. I was going to have to work on this.

**I think this is a pretty good chapter. Please review! I haven't had many reviews for this and I would like to have a couple to know what you people think. If you have any ideas or suggestions please message me. I'll also take requests for one-shots too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next update! Thank you to Snowdroplet for being my first reviewer! To everyone else, review or you won't being seeing this updated too often. Yeah, iv'e become one of THOSE authors. Which means that if you don't review, I don't update. Even if you don't have a fanfiction account, you can still review as guest. Anyway, here is the next.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts.**

Tori's POV

"Talk to me please! Hayner" I yelled. Why couldn't he just talk to me?

I had decided late last night that I was going to talk to Hayner and try and get him to listen to me.

It wasn't going so well.

We were standing in the usual spot. Hayner had his back to me, arms crossed. We hadn't talked in a couple weeks. Ever since my first kiss with Seifer. The thought made me smile.

Stupid! You can kiss Seifer later. Right now, you need Hayner back. He's one of your best friends!

I shook my head. Thinking to myself was not going to help.

"Hayner tell me what I did!" I shouted at him. I already knew what I did: kiss his enemy.

I guess he needed to take his anger out because he instantly started shouting at me.

"You kissed Seifer! That's what you did! How could you like him? He stupid jerk and he's no good for you!" he shouted at me. I couldn't help but get angry.

"He doesn't get mad at me for stupid things!" I yelled back. He was really pissing me off. "Seifer isn't a jerk like you and knows how to keep secrets!" That might be a bit of a fib. I hadn't really told Seifer any secrets. And I had a big one that I would have to tell him eventually.

Hayner just shook his head angrily. "That should have been me! I should be the one your staying up all night to hang out with, I should be the one your kissing, I should be the one that you want! I've been by your side for years now and you go and kiss Seifer of all people!" he yelled.

I was shocked. I guessed that he might have a little crush on me but he liked me that much? I put my hands on my face and sighed.

I felt warm hands on my wrists that pulled my hands away from my face.

Hayner's face was dangerously close to mine. Our noses were practically touching.

"You belong with me, Tori" Hayner said.

And than his lips were on mine.

Hayner's lips were warm. Nothing at all like Seifer's kisses. Seifer kisses were rough and inexperienced. Hayner's were loving and knew what they were doing. It wasn't hard to tell that Hayner had kissed girls before and Seifer hadn't. I liked Hayner's lips just as much as I liked Seifer's.

That was a problem.

Hayner? I didn't like Hayner, did I? I like Seifer! Stupid Tori!

I shoved Hayner off me, realizing that my arms had been wrapped around his neck and his were around my waist.

A tear slid down my cheek. I was furious! Now I have feelings for both of them? This was starting to get complicated.

I didn't know what to do so I did what most girls would do in this situation.

I slapped Hayner and ran home.

Rushing through the front door and slamming it, I ran upstairs and collapsed on my bed crying.

After a few minutes I got out of bed and shut the curtains to my bedroom so that no light could get in. I walked down stairs, grabbed a tub of ice cream and a scooper, than walked back up. I put on Titanic, I needed a way of getting my tears out.

I woke up late in the morning. I found ice cream dripping all over me and the scooper on the floor. The menu for Titanic was blaring loudly on the speakers.

I sat up and knocked the container out of the way. I tried to get my thoughts together.

Hayner kissed me and said that he's liked me for a while now. I kissed him back. However, I was dating Seifer. I had liked Seifer since the day I met him. His scar was the first thing that had attracted me.

I would sit on his lap and run my fingers across it. He would wince but let me keep touching it. I would always ask him about it but he would always tell me the same thing: "not right now but maybe someday." I thought it was mysterious, the way he said it, but it made me more attracted to him.

I needed to tell Seifer what happened. It wouldn't be fair to him. On the other hand…nobody else was there, so I wouldn't have to tell him. But knowing Hayner he already mouthed off about it to somebody.

I dragged myself out of bed.

Walking to the kitchen, I threw out my ice cream container and threw the scooper in the sink. I took out a break sandwich and cooked it in the microwave.

As I took out the sandwich, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. Yikes. After I was done, I ran up to the shower. When I was done I threw on my usual outfit.

I walked down the street, looking for Seifer. I turned a corner into an alleyway when I spotted him talking to Hayner.

Both Seifer and Hayner were clearly pissed and having an argument over something. I had a good idea of what they're argument was over.

Things are about to get messy…

**Next chapter is coming up soon! I'm trying to get as many chapters up as possible before school starts cause I won't be able to update as often…or maybe I will? All depends on what I'm doing after school and who I'm at home with. **

**Thanks again, Snowdroplet for being my first reviewer, I seriously appreciate it!**

**Next chapter will either be up in the next couple hours or sometime tomorrow, promise!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **


End file.
